


and yet i stood there

by icynight_1219



Series: Dream: Into the Dreamverse [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream: Into the Dreamverse, Enderman Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dream angst supremacy, hhhhh quackity fucked up this time, it's dreamverse content yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icynight_1219/pseuds/icynight_1219
Summary: The SMP just stares at him, some reeling back and some stifling tears. Dream was pretty sure this was an act- they only wanted him alive because he could revive people, Ghostbur, to be exact. For some reason, they just forgave Wilbur. And yet none forgave him?One last time. One last time, he faces the eyes of the people (his people), one last time, he raises two fingers to his forehead, one last time, he smiles, a sadistic motion from the world.‘It was never meant to be.’(cries in i can't write a good summary)
Relationships: Dream & Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream: Into the Dreamverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133591
Comments: 41
Kudos: 616





	1. Chapter 1

‘One more step, and I will jump.’

Dream looks at the entire SMP with tired, _tired_ eyes, his mask giving away none of that.

As he looks over, his eyes glaze and wonder if everything would’ve changed for the better if he wasn’t here in the first place.

‘Dream- Dream, you don’t have to do this-‘

‘It’s as the saying goes, right?’ The admin interrupts the person and pauses, his nails digging into his palms until it bleeds. He chuckles sadly.

‘W-what saying-?’

‘...You should know, out of all people.’

‘I- I...’

His back is now facing the lava as he turns.

‘They only care when you’re gone.’

‘That- that’s- it’s not true! Dream- please, don’t-‘

‘SHUT UP! AFTER ALL THAT’S HAPPENED YOU HAVE NO SAY OVER WHAT I’M GOING TO DO. YOU’RE NOT FUCKING CONTROLLING ME.’ He gasps, surprised at his own sudden outburst.

The SMP just stares at him, some reeling back and some stifling tears. Dream was pretty sure this was an act- they only wanted him alive because he could revive people, Ghostbur, to be exact. For some reason, they just _forgave_ Wilbur. And yet none forgave _him_?

One last time.

One last time, he faces the eyes of the people ~~(his people)~~ , one last time, he raises two fingers to his forehead, one last time, he smiles, a sadistic motion from the world.

‘It was never meant to be.’

He falls backwards, into the welcoming warmth of the lava.


	2. Chapter 2

...Those three seconds, three little seconds, were stretched to fill eternity. Time seemed to stop, and the heat was still bearable.

He wonders if he’ll ever be at peace.

The heat’s still bearable.

He wonders if he’ll go back, if this was all a dream.

The heat’s still, still bearable.

He wonders.

And suddenly, a pair of hands grab his waist, pulling him close, embracing him.

He (they?) moves at surprising, fast speed, enough to make him nauseated.

And time moves normally again.

‘You- you stupid son of a growling demon, you shit-‘

...What?

Wait, he’s not supposed to be here.

‘You goddamn madman, you-‘

‘Ender?’

He shifts up closer to his... saver? He doesn’t know.

‘Yes, it’s me, you son of a honking fucking-‘ He mutters some incomprehensible curses in Ender, warbling angrily and clonking Dream’s head with his hand twice.

‘You’re not supposed to be here.’ Dream realizes. ‘Oh, my god-‘

 _‘I DON’T CARE!’_ Ender pulls him into a hug, purple tears finally falling. ‘I DON’T _CARE_. I DON’T CARE IF I’M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, I-‘ He sobs into Dream’s shoulder. ‘What the honking fuck are we supposed to do without you? Who’s going to silence the shouts and fights of Clay and Hunter, huh? Who’s going to calm Lucid down and _understand?_ ’

Dream sits there, taking in every word Ender said. ‘You just-‘ 

‘Yes, I-‘ More warbling and curses, a little muffled by the mask. ‘I did, stupid.’

‘You teleported us in front of the whole SMP.’

‘I’ve already said I don’t care.’

'Well now they know-' 

'IS IT THAT HARD TO SHUT UP?' Ender practically screams. 'You're _dumb_ , Admyn. Stupid.' 

'I'm not.' Dream- Admyn protests weakly, still gripping the hybrid. 

'You are. Don't even try.' Ender shoots a glare at him. 'Can you stand?' 

And Ender stands, revealing his true height, reaching a hand out for Admyn. Ender was- holy shit, he was giant. 3 blocks tall, 3 meters tall, nearly 10 feet tall, maybe taller than Ranboo- call the enderman hybrid whatever you want. Long story short, Ender was _tall_.

'Holy- holy fuck-' A voice breaks the seconds of silence and the tension in the air returns full force, hitting Admyn in the chest like a tsunami. 

'Shut up! Can't you see I'm helping Admyn?' The cross-breed chirps indignantly. 'Oh, right. Dream for you. Though I don't suppose you've ever _cared_ for him, huh? Have you?' Ender's eyes glitter dangerously under his ever-smiling mask. Admyn's eyes widen, already knowing what's coming. 'Ender, don't it's not their fault-' 

'Not their fault? _NOT THEIR FAULT?!_ Where were they when you broke down, when you needed help? When they had someone else you had none. YOU. HAD. _NONE_.’ He faces the SMP, some of them stepping back in fear.

'Where the fuck were you all? You didn't even try to look from his perspective-'

'He's just manipulating us!' 

In less than a second, Ender's already holding Quackity's shirt by the collar and lifting him up. How did he even teleport that fast? 

'ENDER-!' Admyn tries to get up and stumbles. Nevertheless, he persisted. 'Ender, put him down-'

The enderman hybrid literally _throws_ Quackity down on the ground, the netherrack cracking a little. He moans painfully.

‘Since Ad- Dream’s telling to _drop_ him, I will.’

Admyn chokes. 'I did not tell you to throw him.'

'He deserved it.' Ender growls, his ender pearl shaking inside of him from sheer anger. 'Let's go.' Without warning, Ender grabs Admyn by his waist, lifts him up and hugs him. 'Get ready.'

'I- wait, Ender! WAIT-'

Purple particles fill the air in where they were standing last.

Quackity groans once again.

'What the actual fuck?'

**Author's Note:**

> discord y'all, we have tons of dream angst in there. join it *raises gun*
> 
> https://discord.gg/pVswMwRPfy


End file.
